Fire protection for the interior of vehicles, in particular of aircraft or spacecraft, is generally provided by providing extinguishing means, for example manually operable extinguishing devices, such as fire extinguishers or fire blankets. In particular, in large-capacity vehicles, however, it is necessary for an extinguishing device to be as mobile as possible so as to be able to be moved to a fire source or a burning article in such a way that a fire can be combatted locally at the place of origin thereof. Therefore, fire extinguishers or fire blankets are generally attached to a wall so as to be easily accessible and removable from the wall by breaking a retainer or a seal.
German utility model DE 78 32 686 U1 discloses a foam extinguishing hand cart. This comprises a foaming agent container and a mixer, to which a water line can be connected. The extinguishing foam to be emitted to extinguish a fire is produced by mixing the water and the foaming agent in the mixer.
As mobile devices comprising lithium ion batteries become widespread and are increasingly authorised for use, in particular everyday mobile devices such as mobile telephones, tablet PCs, notebook PCs and the like, new fire protection requirements have arisen.